


The Enceinte Special

by MissC3PO



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Children, Chubby Emmet is The Best Emmet, Drowning, Fat Shaming, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Science Fiction, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Emmet and Lucy are married, and they want a kid. The problem is, Lucy can't have one. So Emmet get's an idea. A horrifically amazing idea.Contains Mpreg.Please don't judge.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day in Syspocalyspstar. The sun was shining, and everyone was in a state of glee and joy. People were swimming, walking, playing golf, and more. Syspocalyspstar was a place of joy and play, like an amusement park of pastel light and clear water. Everything was full of leisure and play, which every person liked.   
It was only a few years after the combination of the two systems when Emmet asked Lucy a question that rocked her world. It was a normal morning for the married couple, as they prepared for their day. Emmet was stuffing himself with waffles while wondering out loud why him vest never fit. Lucy was putting her pink and blue hair up in a ponytail and making more waffles for her round husband. They were both smiling, Lucy through her messy hair and Emmet through his waffles.   
But then, Emmet swallowed the waffle in his mouth and took a breath. Then he asked a question that made Lucy let go of the hairband in her hand and drop a waffle on the floor.  
“You think we could have kids sometime?” Emmet asked. He then got back to eating his waffles as nothing happened.  
Lucy was standing there, her jaw dropped. She looked at Emmet, but he was busy pouring an unholy amount of syrup on his waffles.   
“Emmet. I need to tell you something.” Lucy remarked, briskly walking over to the chunky construction worker.  
“Yes?” Emmet asked, still looking down at his waffles.  
“Emmet! Seriously!” Lucy retorted, pushing Emmet waffles away from him.   
“Ok, what is it?” Emmet asked, swallowing.  
“Emmet. I can’t have kids,” she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
“What do you mean?” Emmet asked, confused.  
“Well, in my family, there is a high risk of ovarian and uterine cancer,”  
“And?”  
“Well, when I legally could, to make sure I didn’t ever get cancer… I had my uterus and ovaries taken out. It’s a big thing right now, taking out organs that could have cancer.”  
“Wait… what’s an ovary?” Emmet asked, confused.  
Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes, “It’s the stuff I need to make a baby!” she shouted, a bit annoyed with Emmets ignorance.   
“So, we can’t have kids?” Emmet asked, getting up and putting on his ill-fitting vest.  
“Yah, that’s true. Unless there is some weird sciencey thing you can do to magically make a baby, then we can’t have one.” Lucy walked over to Emmet and kissed him quickly, “I got to get to work. We’re painting a huge mural for the town hall. Queen Wateva is even helping!” She said, running out of the house. “See yah!” She leaped onto her motorcycle and started it up.  
“Just don’t get any weird dreams, alright?” She shouted, laughing over the motorcycle's engine. Soon she was gone, leaving Emmet in the house, standing next to a tired Unikitty.  
“What was that?” She yawned, licking her paw.   
“I may have had a dream. And now I have an idea.” Emmet said, a smile forming on his face. “Let’s go to Batman.”  
Soon, the pink feline and Emmet were standing in front of Batman and Watevea’s home, which was half bunker half castle. Emmet walked up to the front of the castle and knocked on the pearlescent bat door. It opened up, with Batman standing there in his bat pajamas.   
“Oh hello special! What’s up?” Batman asked a huge smile through his mask.   
“Batman, I need your help,” Emmet said, pushing through the man of bats and gesturing for Unikitty to follow.  
“Ok dude, what do you need help with?” Batman asked, grabbing onto the frazzled construction workers shoulder.  
“I wanna have a kid.”   
“What?” Unikitty and Batman asked in unison, shocked.   
“Lucy and I, want to have a kid. But we can’t.” Emmet said, facing away from the shocked man and cat.   
“Because she doesn’t have the stuff to make one,” Batman said, with a poker face.   
“We all know… she’s brought it up with us.” Unikitty said, looking at the floor.  
“Why didn’t she tell me?” Emmet responded, confused.   
“Because she was afraid you would become depressed or something,” Unikitty explained, looking at Batman.  
“Yup.” the man of bats said, nodding his head.   
“Well, I have an idea.” Emmet said, looking Batman in the eye, “To the bat labs!”   
The trio was in the bat labs, a large laboratory filled with smart creatures from Watevea’s planets and some robots and sciencey stuff from Batman.   
“So, what’s your idea, Emmet?” Unikitty asked, watching Emmet talk with a noodle creature holding a vial of green liquid. Emmet took the vial from the creature and gulped down the contents. He then fell down to the floor, clutching his stomach with one hand and using the other to keep his large gut and face from the floor.   
“What the stars? What did you do Emmet?” Unikitty shouted, dashing over to Emmet and helping him up.   
“Yah dude, what are you doing? I want to know. Besides, this is my lab.” Batman said, taking the vial from Emmet and tossing it over his shoulder.   
“You’ll see,” Emmet grunted, leaning over a counter and placing a blue hair and a brown hair in the hand of a robot scientist. Emmet did a little smile at Unikitty and Batman, who was watching this all in mild fascination.   
“Oh no,” Batman said, his eyes becoming wide.   
The robot then put the hairs in a weird pipe like machine, which glowed and made a few beeping noises. Emmet looked at it in fascination, the weird multicolored lights shining in his face. Then, a syringe popped out of a slot, and the robot grabbed it. It was handed to Emmet, who looked at it in fascination. He handed it to another glowy tentacle creature and lifted his shirt.   
“Dude. Don’t do it. Whatever it is you are doing, don’t do it.” Batman said, confused.  
Emmet sighed and nodded. The needle was inserted into his belly. Emmet hissed in pain as the fluid in the syringe was pushed into his abdomen. He looked away from it, his face a little green, due to Emmet not really liking needles.   
The needle was pulled out, and Emmet rolled his shirt down with a smile.   
“Dude, what did you just do?” Batman asked, running up to Emmet.  
“What do you think?”, Emmet said with a smile, “I just got myself pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark out, with the stars glimmering in the sky. Lucy rolled up to her home on her motorcycle, breathless and joyful. She hopped off the bike and trotted into the house, a huge smile on her face.   
“Emmet! You won’t believe how amazing the mural looks! It’s so cool but cute at the same time, and man, Wateva is such a good artist!” Lucy exclaimed, walking around, putting away her helmet and spraypainted jacket.   
But her ears caught onto a weird sound emitting from the bathroom. She grabbed her knife, hoping with all her heart it wasn’t some monster doing awful things to Emmet or Unikitty. She hoped it was just Unikitty having another glitter hairball. But then, were was Emmet?  
She sneaked to the closed bathroom door, and with a quick and hard kick, she busted open the door.   
“Is everyone alright?” She yelled, looking around the bathroom.   
She then noticed a shocked looking Emmet, head over the toilet as if he were worshipping it. Unikitty was right next to him, rubbing his back.  
“Are you alright Emmet?” She asked, kneeling down next to her husband. His face was green and his chubby cheeks poofed up.  
“I’m fine Lucy just-” Emmet vomited into the toilet, making Lucy jump. Unikitty kept stroking his back, acting as if nothing were wrong.   
“Emmet did the most stupid thing today. Tell her Emmet.” Unikitty said, looking at Lucy with a ‘you won’t believe this’ face.   
“Wait, what did you do Emmet?” Lucy said, grabbing Emmet by his hair to make him look at her.   
“It… well… I… was caught up in the moment… and…” Emmet stammered, still green and dizzy looking.   
“He’s pregnant,” Unikitty said with a blank face. Lucy immediately let go of Emmet's hair, and he ended up with his chubby face in the toilet.   
“You’re shitting me, right?” Lucy retorted, giving Unikitty the stare. Emmet lifted his face from the porcelain bowl and shook his head.  
“I… uh… suprise?” Emmet said, a small ‘don’t hurt me’ smile on his face. His hand almost instinctively went to his gut, which at the time was more chub than baby.   
“You… what did you do?” Lucy asked, her voice becoming less and less mean and ready to shred someone to pieces.  
“I went to Batman's laboratory and drank a potion to give me hormones and baby making stuff.” Emmet said, a small pink blush emerging on his cheeks, “Then I used some of our hair to make a baby, which was put inside me.” Emmet then picked up a plastic stick which had two black lines on it. He pointed at the two lines with a small smile. “I’m pregnant, Lucy, pregnant with our baby.”   
Lucy froze there, in shock of what just happened. She blinked a few time, her eyes darting from Emmets face to his belly.   
“How long… will it take… until… you have it…” She said, trying to come up with anything to say.   
“The medical scanner thing at Batman’s place said about three months. I guess that potion thing sure works its charm.” Emmet said, reverting back to his normal cuteness. He flushed the toilet and gestured for Lucy to help him up. He always needed Lucy’s help to stand up from weird sitting positions. After all, waffles sure do a number to some peoples guts.   
“Wow… I don’t know what to say…” Lucy said, her mouth still stuck in an o shape.   
“Me neither.” Emmet responded, a bit frazzled, “I was so in the moment I really didn’t think through all of this. I’m so sorry Lucy, I-”  
Emmet was cut off by Lucy hugging him tightly, a few tears rolling down her face. She nuzzled his cheeks, a joyous smile on her face.   
“Thank you so much, Emmet, Thank you,” Lucy laughed with happiness, “Thank you.”  
“You mean, you're not mad?” Emmet hesitated, eyeing Lucy with confusion.   
“Not at all!” She answered, “I’m a bit confused, but still- we’re having a baby! I’ve always wanted a baby!” She laughed with glee, “Thank you so much, Emmet, this means the world to me.” Lucy embraced the chunky construction worker, tears of joy flooding her eyes. She picked up the pregnancy test and smiled more. She hugged it to her chest and danced around, laughing like a child with a new toy.   
“Um, Lucy?” Emmet said, a little sheepishly, “that has my pee on it.”   
Lucy immediately stopped dancing around and placed the plastic test on the sink counter. She promptly started to wash her hands thoroughly, but a smile still was playing on her face.   
Emmet leaned against the wall behind her, his face full of excitement and joy. Unikitty was pacing the bathroom, her face filled with a mix of confusion and happiness.   
“I don’t know what I should be feeling. You two are having a baby, but it’s so strange how you guys are having it.” the pink cat said, swishing her blue and white tail across the floor.   
Lucy was done washing her hands, and she turned around to Emmet, her eyes glittering like all the stars in the sky.   
“You must be famished. What do you feel up to eating?” Lucy asked, waking out of the bathroom with Emmet.   
Emmet rubbed his hands together, noticing his stomach was ravenously growling.  
“Well… umm… sausage… with ice cream… and waffles sounds good…” the construction worker said, sheepishly.   
“And let me guess, pickles on top.” Lucy grinned, knowing the craving cliche.   
“Yes! Of course!” Emmet said, with no sarcasm.  
“Wait, you’re serious?” Lucy asked, cocking her head at Emmet.  
“Yes! I could really use some pickles right now.” Emmet patted his belly for emphasis.   
Lucy hurried to the kitchen and prepared the strange meal Emmet requested. Emmet sat down at the table just as Unikitty hopped up onto the table, thinking deeply about something.  
She then perked up. “When will you tell the others about all this?” she inquired.  
“I don’t know, I mean, you and Batman already know.” Emmet squirmed in his seat. Lucy came out of the kitchen with Emmet's bizarre meal, and the construction worker started to chow down.  
Lucy heard the question, then quickly responded: “I would say it’s best to tell the gang when Emmet starts to show- as long as Batman hasn’t already told everyone.” She paused, “he should know not to open his mouth about these things.”


End file.
